Ape Atoll
Teleport to Ape Atoll Daero (Grand Tree) Fairy Ring (CLR) (after completing Fairy Tale III) | guilds = None | music = Monkey Madness | race = Monkeys }} Ape Atoll is an island in southern Gielinor. It is inhabited by Monkeys, who are ruled over by King Awowogei. Its capital city is Marim. It is only accessible to players who have started the Monkey Madness quest. Players who have not taken the form of a monkey using a greegree will find that all non-player characters will be aggressive, regardless of the player's combat level. It should also be noted that some monsters are poisonous and can do high damage. Therefore this area is extremely dangerous and players should be well prepared before going here. Players who wanted to travel back to Ape Atoll after Monkey Madness used to have to accept Daero's reward first (which includes attack, strength, defence and Constitution experience) or wait for an Evil Tree to appear there. However, a recent update allows players who have completed the quest to speak with Daero and travel to Ape Atoll without accepting the experience reward. This change was made for pures who do not wish to gain unwanted levels. The Evil Tree Distraction and Diversion is an alternate way to get back to the island after Monkey Madness. On 9 November 2009 some roofing on Ape Atoll was corrected. Getting there , town of the monkeys.]] There are three ways of getting to Ape Atoll: *Traveling via Daero at the first floor of the Grand Tree (East next to Blurberry) to Crash Island, and then sailing to Ape Atoll. *The teleportation spell Teleport to Ape Atoll, requiring level 64 Magic (after completing the King Awowogei part of Recipe for Disaster). *Teleporting to the Agility course using the fairy ring code C-L-R (after completing Fairy Tale III). A small ninja monkey greegree is required to get through the log shortcut to the agility course and the rest of the island. Island Features Prison Players are thrown in prison as a part of the Monkey Madness quest. Players should avoid the two prison guards - Trefaji and Aberab - at all costs. If not avoided, players will be beaten back into their cell, causing 100 to 170 damage and their attempts to escape will be foiled. The prison is also home to a group of three laid-back gnomes of Lumo, Bunkdo and Carado. The corner of the prison is a small room where players can hide from the guards after escaping, and is home to a tiny poisonous level 1 spider. Players can escape their cell (they will also be thrown into the same cell) by picking the lock, and escape the building while the guards are changing shifts. The guards take it in turns to patrol while the other waits in the guardroom. They will go down the passage to the cells where they will pace up and down two times before returning to the guardroom to change shifts. The Temple Also known as the The temple of Marimbo. Located at the north-east corner of the city, the temple is home to several Monkey Guards. The temple is a very popular training area, due to the fact that there are two prayer altars inside. Players can use the Protect from Melee prayer to avoid damage and battle the Monkey Guards without taking damage. Monkey Guards will beat their chests to restore life points, making the temple an effective long-term training location. Up the stairs near the altar is Hafuba, on the top floor you can find Lofu and Denadu and in the north-west corner there are the three monkeys: Iwazaru, Kikazaru, and Mizaru, who are involved in the Freeing Awowogei subquest of the Recipe for Disaster quest. Tip: When training and you find you have no food left you can go to the red banana tree to the west pick the bannas and slice them, this provides you with a never-ending food source.(the bananas grow back each time). To do this you need a knife, a rope and a monkey guard gree-gree. Marketplace The marketplace has several stalls, some of which can be stolen from for Thieving experience. There is also one general store. *Daga's Scimitar Smithy - one of only four known sources of the Dragon Scimitar, one being a drop from other players in PVP or Bounty Worlds, from Dealga , in Varrock, and for players who have completed the quest Do No Evil, you may pickpocket a Monkey Knife Fighter for a rare chance of obtaining a Dragon Scimitar. *Tutab's Magical Market - magical things like runes and a talisman *Hamab's Crafting Emporium - crafting moulds *Solihib's Food Stall - bananas *Ifaba's General Store - general items Agility Course The Ape Atoll has the best training ground for medium level (70-75 is recommended to begin training here) Agility training (up to level 80, after that the Dorgesh-Kaan course is a better choice). With lower agility levels, the failure rate on the obstacles here makes efficient training infeasible. A ninja greegree is required for access to the course. While players can bring cats with them to Ape Atoll, if they attempt the agility course with a cat out, they will receive a message saying "Your little friend can't make it over the obstacle ... so you pick it up" and their cat will be put in their inventory. Hardwood Trees Ape Atoll features a decent supply of hardwood trees. Just outside the main gate there is a mahogany tree. A bit south there is another mahogany tree. Also, on the south-east part of the island, there are three teak trees. The mahogany tree is reasonably close to the Ape Atoll teleport. The teak trees are not as conveniently located, but by using a duelling ring to teleport to Al Kharid and then the Gnome glider system, trips to the bank and back to the teak trees can be made in as little as ninety seconds. Interestingly, when a player cuts the trees in monkey form, there is no swinging of a hatchet, but the logs are acquired. The teak trees are very good for woodcutting experience once a player's Woodcutting level is above 90. Many players train to level 99 by power levelling on these teak trees: simply cut and drop. It is possible to gain over 75,000 experience points per hour doing this. A great way to do this is to go in the middle of the 2 close teak trees and repeat chopping them. This has become a very good place to train woodcutting while making money for those who have completed the quest Deadliest catch, as they now have access to a bank deposit box very close to the hardwood trees. fishing There is one fishing location where you can catch Sharks and Bass. This can be a good spot if you wish to catch sharks away from the crowds in Catherby and the Fishing Guild if you have completed Deadliest catch. The spot never disappears,it just moves from spot to spot. Jungle flora and fauna In addition to the hardwood trees: Flora: * Pineapple trees - useful for emergency food, only if you have a knife * Jungle bush * Tropical tree * Jungle grass * Jungle plant * Roots * Creeping plant *Banana tree *Banana tree (after inspecting King Awowogei in Lumbridge, it is known as Red banana tree) Fauna: * Jungle snake (level 24) * Jungle spider (level 37) * Scorpion (level 38) * Bird (level 5 and level 11) Ape Atoll Dungeon The entrance to the Ape Atoll Dungeon is found in the jungle area. The NPCs in this multiway combat dungeon are a great place to use red chinchompas for some extremely fast ranged training. The monsters are aggressive and roam around in a multiway combat area, so a single projectile can hit multiple targets with substantial overall damage and the corresponding high ranged experience rates. Players can also use Ice Burst there to gain similarly fast Magic experience. Ice Barrage is a faster alternative than Burst. However, Ice Barrage has a high cost. Bring lots of anti poisons because they poison quite often. Personalities Monkey: *King Awowogei *Dugopul *Hamab *Solihib *Aberab *Trefaji *Monkey Child *The Monkey's Aunt *The Monkey's Uncle *Padulah *Ifaba *Daga *Kruk *Mizaru (See no evil) *Kikazaru (Hear no evil) *Iwazaru (Speak no evil) *Elder Guard *Uwogo *Muruwoi *Ouhai *Monkey Guard *Monkey Archer *Zombie monkey *Monkey Knife Fighter (After and during Do No Evil) Gnome: *Karam *Carado *Bunkdo *Lumo *Garkor Music unlocked *Anywhere - Gate to Marim *Monkey Madness - Northern part of the island *Island Life - Southern part of the island *Animal Apogee - Western part of the jungle Quests Parts of these quests take place on Ape Atoll: *Recipe for Disaster *Monkey Madness *Do No Evil *Fairy tale part III - Battle at Orks Rift Trivia *Ape Atoll is, in fact, not an atoll at all. An atoll is a coral reef surrounding a shallow lagoon, while Ape Atoll is simply an island. It was most likely given the name "Atoll" to create an alliteration. *There is an unknown ship just east of Lumdo. It is unknown who owns this ship, but it seems to have a human figurehead. It also somewhat resembles the ships that Trader Stan owns, however it is smaller than his other ships. It is most likely the larger ship most of the gnomes sailed to Ape Atoll to after their crash onto Crash Island *King Awowogei is actually an object-not an NPC, as he doesn't have a yellow dot on the mini map and (if you look closely) doesn't move unless you talk to him. *Somehow the Ape Atoll is a reference to the series of games from LucasArts Monkey Island™, which had a new episode made recently. Other referrals are the Trader Stan, a famous character from Monkey Island ™ series and the phrase when blackjacking "Look, a Three Headed Monkey!" *On Ape Atoll, while wielding any monkey greegree, you cannot receive a random event. fi:Ape Atoll es:Ape Atoll nl:Ape Atoll Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea